Reah of Thorolund
Reah of Thorolund is a character and merchant who appears in Dark Souls. She is voiced by Charlie Cameron, who also voiced Quelaag's Sister and Sieglinde of Catarina. __TOC__ Location *In Firelink Shrine next to Petrus after player defeats the Capra Demon in lower Undead Burg. She will be here until the player speaks to Petrus or defeats the Pinwheel, both of which prompt her to leave. *In Tomb of the Giants, in the pit Patches kicks the player down to, after the above conditions are met. *In the church in Undead Parish after being rescued from the pit, praying at the altar. She will not appear until the player kills the non-respawning Berenike Knight there. *In a cell in The Duke's Archives if player buys all her miracles before Petrus kills her. Plot Reah of Thorolund appears in Firelink Shrine after the player defeats the Capra Demon. She is accompanied by her two former classmates and current bodyguards, the clerics Vince and Nico of Thorolund. She will mention that she and her followers are on a mission but never reveals the details. Talking with Griggs of Vinheim before she leaves, will reveal that she is actually after the Rite of Kindling. Knight Lautrec of Carim will reveal, for a sum of souls, that her followers have been killed and that she is trapped below, in the Tomb of the Giants. Reah is later found in the pit that Patches kicks the Chosen Undead down into, requesting the player to defeat her former followers, now hollowed. After accomplishing this task, she awards the player the Replenishment miracle and makes her way back to the surface. From this point on, she is found in the Undead Parish (next to the corpse that possessed the Fire Keeper Soul) and will sell both basic and advanced miracles to the player. If Petrus is still alive at this point, he will soon try to assassinate Reah (see notes for details). If not, Reah will remain in the parish until the player exhausts her wares, whereupon she will travel to The Duke's Archives and become hollowed there. There she will be in a cell near the cell that the player was put in after the first encounter with Seath the Scaleless. Lore Reah is the youngest daughter of the house of Thorolund and of royal blood.Petrus of Thorolund dialogue. Notes *Reah sells Wrath of the Gods, which can only be bought from her. She also sells basic miracles at a better price than what Petrus offers. *Her Ivory Talisman is one of the best talismans in the game. Even though it still falls short in terms of power to the Darkmoon Talisman, it is much more easily obtained—by killing her. *If Petrus has killed her, he will drop her Ivory Talisman when killed. *12 humanities can be drained from her by using the Dark Hand. *As of Patch 1.05, there is a glitch where Petrus will not appear at Firelink if the player proceeds directly to the Tomb of the Giants without talking to Reah and her group at Firelink Shrine. The player will encounter Reah and the hollowed clerics as they would normally. This will result in the player being unable to save Reah from her demise at Petrus' hands. *If the player kills Petrus after he returns, but before Reah has been spoken to in the Tomb of the Giants, Reah will reappear in Firelink Shrine. However, she will attack the player when talked to. In order to continue her storyline, the player must absolve their sin through Oswald of Carim. *Reah will also attack the player if Petrus is killed before she and the others arrive. *If the player has killed Petrus before the three arrive and then kills Vince and Nico, they cannot reset Reah to be friendly. Even if the player's sins are absolved, Reah will not become friendly anymore. *If the player doesn't comply with Patches' request of looking down the ledge in the Tomb of the Giants and instead follows the narrow corridor decorated with prism stones behind them, they can hit the wall where the last prism stone is located and uncover an illusory wall with a ladder that leads down into the same chasm that Patches would have kicked the player in. Taking this route will allow them to catch Vince and Nico by surprise, making this fight much easier and allowing to save Reah (and get the Skull Lantern) without much trouble. *If Reah moves to the Undead Parish before the player defeats the Berenike Knight, she will not appear. However, killing the knight and returning to the area after resting at a bonfire or reloading the game will make her appear. *Reah can teach the player the "Prayer" gesture, if it has not already been obtained. *If attacked in the Undead Parish, she will not retaliate, but this will also result with her not selling her wares to the player until their sins are absolved. *According to her dialogue, apparently her followers got tricked because of her gullibility to Patches. However, Petrus abandoned her followers and herself because of his own motives. *After rescuing Reah from the Tomb of the Giants, killing two of any of the following bosses results in her death: Bell Gargoyles, Gaping Dragon, Sif, Quelaag, the Bed of Chaos, Iron Golem, Priscilla, Ornstein and Smough, Seath, the Four Kings and Nito.The trigger for Reah being murdered in the Parish Church. reddit.com Wares |Miracles = |Talismans = }} Character information Health and souls Defenses Equipment Drops Humanity | num1 = 7 | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed | Ivory Talisman | Tali Ivory Talisman.png | Guaranteed | res2 = If killed by the player | Pendant | Item Pendant.png | Guaranteed | res3 = If killed by Petrus }} Dialogue * Said if she was rescued from the Tomb of the Giants. |} Gallery rhea.jpg|Reah after being rescued Reah hollowed.jpg|Hollowed in The Duke's Archives References pl:Reah z Thorolund Category:Dark Souls: Characters Rhea of Thorolund